1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ejectors and more precisely to an ejector having an adjustment characteristic which is stepless variable in dependence of the negative pressure created by the ejector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known ejectors comprise at least one set of ejector nozzles located in series for evacuating compartments arranged in series. Said compartments are connected to a vacuum collection chamber through openings provided with valves. Such an ejector which is called multi-ejector is rather expensive due to the fact that it is necessary to have several nozzles which are manufactured to accurate dimensions and a valve system which gives an adjustment characteristic which acts in steps in dependence of the created negative pressure. Such a multi-ejector is also comparatively big.